DeatHunter
"What the fuck did you just say about my electronegativity you little oxide? Ill have you know I graduated top of my group in the periodic table and Ive been involved in numerous redox reactions with Lewis bases and I have over 300 confirmed ligands. I am feasible in heterozygous catalysis and Im the top E value in the electrochemical series. You are nothing to me but just a galvanic cell. I will wipe you out with oxidation the likes of which has never been seen before on this Universe, mark my charge. You think you can get away with trying to oxidise a ketone? Think again fucker. As we speak I am conducting a series of mass spectrometry trials and your m/z ratio is being determined so you better prepare for the bombardment. The bombardment that causes fragmentation on the pathetic thing you call your molecular structure. You’re optically inactive kid. I can be anywhere attack from above or below the plane and that’s just to form chiral compounds. Not only am I extensively trained in organic chemistry but I have access to all the equipment in a lab and I will use it to its full extent to oxidise your miserable ass off the face of this beaker you little racemate. If only you could have known that the reduction your little comment was about to bring down on you, maybe you wouldnt have been so electronegative. But you werent you didnt and now youre undergoing nitration you goddamn idiot. I will shit benzene all over you and you will undergo addition. Youre fucking aromatic kiddo! ~~The Reapers~~ DeatHunter, mirG_repaeR, TheForgottenHorseman" ''-Deathunter,in his about''. About Deathunter Deathunter is a user from the other side of Macedonia( the dead Ancient Kingdom of Macedonia). He's a reaper and will come for your souls, blah blah blah. he's also a fegit. He has a good knowledge of the technical side of Memecenter, allowing him to produce useful tutorials about IDs, text effect, etc. His number of alt accounts is unbelievable, we often say that as a joke and it may not always be true but this time we mean it: Deathunter REALLY has a shitload of alts. He made a post to try and beat the record for highest number of comments, which he did outstandingly (that comments section was a real spam dump), but the account was eventually nuked from orbit by admins (how many comments were there, 3000? 4000?). His record for comments was beaten by the old acid post (20k comments at the time of deletion), then the new acid post (30k comments at the time of me typing this). Speaking of the acid post: in late 2014, Unhealthy jokingly notified Death' that said post had pulverized his record for comments (10k at that time); he went there and expressed his amazement, and that was a lot of fun. BUT, when December 2014 came, Deathunter teamed with Usain_Bolt (who also has a lot of alts) and together they upvoted a comment to top comment, which resulted in the chain of events leading to the death of the old acid post. Don't go thinking Deth' is a bad guy, he was having fun (we all were to some degree), he absolutely didn't mean to make that happen and he was very sorry about it - Usain_Bolt, however, wasn't. That asshole. Users that Deathunter knows Everyone,literally. Category:Users of Memecenter Category:Deathhunter Category:Users